


Their Hearts

by aokisecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Kise, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, aomine needs to get a life, grossly cute, his life is watching kise tbh, supportive boyfriend, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokisecchi/pseuds/aokisecchi
Summary: Kise and Aomine are still in their “cupcake” stage, even after two years. It’s not their fault; they just love each other too much.





	Their Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing for a long time now, but finally got this account to publish my works! Hopefully when I look back at this I won’t cringe.

Aomine struggles to get out of bed. His boyfriend’s legs are tangled with his, and the weight of the thick winter blankets is kind of crushing him. Nevertheless, Aomine gently pulls his legs away and sneaks out of their quiet, dark room and heads downstairs, into the kitchen.

Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta have been living together for 4 months now. They’ve been together for 2 years, but all of their friends say that they are still in their “cupcake” phase, a phase in which the two does all of the lovey-dovey new couple things. They can’t help it. They are totally in love with each other.

Time passes by and Daiki unconsciously sets up the toast and eggs. The blue-haired man hums as he opens the fridge to look for avocados. The blond always talks about how avocados are healthy and delicious, and Daiki would like to surprise his boyfriend with some avocado toast. He smiles at the thought of Kise bubbling up with joy when he walks into the bedroom with breakfast.

I guess Daiki was too out of it, and left the toast in for too long. The smoke alarm was shrieking, and so was the blond upstairs.

“What the hell.” Aomine grumbled as he turned off the smoke alarm, and went to check on the bread. 

“Great. The toast is burnt and we didn’t even go grocery shopping last Thursday.” No bread, no avocado toast, no overly happy Kise. The bluenette frowned. His day was slightly ruined now. Daiki turns to go check up on his boyfriend, but Kise is already at the doorway, pouting at Aomine.

Daiki stared for a while. Ryouta was nearly naked, clad in grey briefs that he must have picked up from the floor in a panic. Spots of red, some turning blue-green, were all over his slightly tanned body, showing evidence of their activities last night. His hair was touseled, and lips jutted out slightly just the way Aomine liked it.

“Hey babe, sorry to wake you up. I was just trying to make some avocado toast- you know, the kind that you like? I’m not even sure you like avocado toast. I’ve never seen you eat it. You just talk about it a lot and oh god, I’m such a terrible guy. I don’t even know if my boyfriend likes avocado toast!” Aomine rambled, stuttering and tangling up words.

Long arms wrapped around Daiki’s waist. Plump lips pecked his neck. Kise put his nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. 

“It’s okay. It’s fine not to have the most extravagant breakfast because my super hot, sexy boyfriend will make it up to me later tonight. Also, I do like avocado toast. I eat it a lot during brunch when I do full day shoots.” Kise laughed. Daiki doesn’t know why, but he still lets out a few chuckles.

Kise had a wonderful laugh, it started out as a chuckle, rumbling deep in his throat, then it rises, like bubbles, and finally is released into the air as a beautiful melody that Aomine just wants to replay in his head over and over again.

Aomine swiftly turns around, pressing their chests together. Kise wriggles his plump bottom onto the counter, and spreads his legs to Daiki can fit his body there.

They kissed. Pale hands are all up in the blue hair, roughly tugging at the strands that sort of needs to be cut. The other set of hands, the dark ones, are roaming all over Kise’s back, waist, and hair. There’s a mess of spit and tounge and teeth. There are gasps and moans and occasional slip ups. Their lips fit perfectly.

“Back to bed?” Kise suggests. “But no dirty stuff. I am still sore from yesterday.” Aomine nods, and plants a few more kisses on Kise’s collarbone before they head upstairs.

The bed sinks slightly as the two plop onto the comfortable king bed. Kise bends to the side and reaches for the TV remote.

“I got to choose last night. Your turn!” Kise says. He seems ecstatic at the thought of his boyfriend being happy with what’s going to be on TV for this morning.

Kise likes watching talent shows, his favorite is the Voice or America’s Got Talent. Sometimes he sings along in broken English. Aomine says he hates it, hates the way most of the competitors on AGT have sappy backstories that are basically calling for the golden buzzer. Secretly, he records every single time Kise sings along, gets sad, or smiles and cries “Yes! He won!” He just live his boyfriend a lot.

Daiki flips through the channels. Even though Daiki claims to despise it, he stops on Moana. Kise gapes and stares at his boyfriend.

“Is this really Daiki? The REAL Daiki doesn’t like Disney movies.”

“But the real Daiki likes you. And you like Disney. I don’t have to watch it, I’m just going to watch you sing and smile when you watch Moana for the fiftieth time this week.” 

“Excuse me, I’ve only watched it 3 times since last week. Plus, there’s a character that reminds me of you. It’s kind of funny. Let me pull up a picture of him.”

Daiki hopes Kise is comparing him to Maui, the strong demigod that helped to recover Te Fiti’s heart. His thoughts are interrupted when Kise reveals his phone to show a picture of the ugliest chicken he’s ever seen.

“Are you fucking with me?” Aomine growls jokingly. Kise begs. “Mercy! Mercy!” as tanned hands tickle at naked sides.

The opening scene rolls and Kise shushes Aomine.

“It’s starting! This is your first time seeing this, right?” Kise beams at him. Aomine slumps down and says, “No, but it’s so boring and I never pay attention so I don’t really know the plot.” 

This is true, but Aomine is not distracted by the dullness of the movie. Rather, it’s the opposite. The way Kise sings along to the dozens of songs in the film, and cries during sad scenes is truly why Aomine never watches movies.

“But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all,” the old grandma in the movie says.

This movie is kind of like Aomine and Kise. Kise is Moana, and he sets out and finds Aomine, who sort of resembles Maui, and restores the heart that makes everything right again. Aomine can’t decide. What id the heart supposed to represent in their lives? Who knows? Aomine abandons his thoughts. Kise is starting to sing.


End file.
